Maybe
by kmtdiccion
Summary: Ron's hurt when Kim chose the other guy. Based on the song 'Maybe' by the Neocolours. (Sorry but I think I was being preyed by a horde of drama bunnies. I can't help it!) [Oneshot] [Complete]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own KP.

Furthermore, the lyrics were based on an OPM (Original Philippine Music) song titled 'Maybe' by the Neocolours. Do take note that the lyrics posted were not the real lyrics. So don't sue me :P

_"Though I highly recommend to listen to the song. It's really nice" _:)

* * *

**"Maybe"  
by: **kmtdiccion

* * *

It was a clear sunny day for Middleton. There were small sparrows flying above air. The sun casts it's brilliance down to us. And since it is the start of fall, brown leaves started to fall gently, gliding with grace whenever a gentle breeze sweeps in. Inside the Middleton Public Park, the cleaner was busy raking. The park's sprawling with people. Kids playing on sandboxes and playgrounds. Some set their blankets and sat for a picnic. Also, some couples showed their budding romance by cuddling on the bench.

Ron knew it will always be a picturesque scene whenever he went to his 'favorite place' at times like this. He was sitting on a bench, facing the glistening lake. There were boats floating on the body of water, some fishing while others relaxing. On the other side, however, stood a small, yet elegant, gazebo. It was painted in white with a blue roof. It was simply decorated with small light bulbs and vines. In it's middle was a small chandelier.

A perfect scene, perhaps. All were giving off an enjoying and happy aura. Well, except for him.

As ironic as it was, the poor lad's emotion is a disaster. His face hardly registered any feeling except pain. He sat there again, staring at the lake, seemingly remembering that earth-shattering event. A single tear escaped from his eyes and roamed on his cheek. He wiped it and sniffed "D-Damn."

_"I still can't believe she p-picked..."_

_"Oh come on! You should have accepted the fact that she clearly c-"_

_"NO! I can't accept that!"_

_"Please, for your sake Heart, learn to let go."_

_"I-I-I can't, Brain. I'ts too..."_

_"Yes you can. I-I know it'll be hard for us. We are, indeed, part of Ron, right? I understand what you f-"_

_"YOU DON'T KNOW A DARN THING ABOUT WHAT I FEEL!"_

_"Come on, now. Don't make this 'sitch' harder for Ron."_

_"You just don't understand! We loved Kim. Get it? LOVE."_

_"I know that. She's always the girl Ron's been thinking, Heart. Don't get me wrong, I am also disappointed to Kim for not picking him. But, Heart, it's been three months since that day. You need to let go."_

_"B-But, it's too hard."_

_"I know. It may be hard, but I'm pretty sure it'll be doable."_

_"Y-You sure?"_

_"Yeah."_

Ron's heart, for the last time, cried all of his pain. Brain comforted Heart, making it feel a bit better. Ron's mind smiled as he knew that everything's will be better for their master. Ron's heart, meanwhile, wept all of it's power for the last time. the heart knew his intellectual counterpart will help him to recover from this mess. Brain made it realize that it was time to move on, although it was long overdue for him. And for this final time, Ron's emotions dump all bad memories that haunted him since it happened.

Going back to Ron, as a whole at least, tears were streaming down, soaking his to-go nachos. He cried silently for a quite some time. He then came back to the real world when he stood up, realizing the sun's setting, and went towards the lake. The sky showed a myriad of colors, ranging from dark blues to oranges, reds, and even pink clouds. As the globe of fire gave light in this side of the earth thr final time for the day, Ron took up a piece of bag cloth, unzipped it, and brought up a small bottle.

Inside it was a piece of paper. He brought out the paper and opened it. There were writings that looked like inscriptions. It read:

~O~

_For most of my time,_

_I may have been down, hurt myself,_

_trampled in the race of my life._

_But, one thing helped me,_

_To stand up, to keep my head up,_

_to run that race once again._

_You know what it is?_

_It's the fact that you were waiting for me,_

_at the end of the line, keeping faith in me,_

_Inspiring me to move on. _

~O~

The blonde boy's tears were brimming again when he read the last two lines at the back:

~O~

_Ron, please don't leave me._

_I couldn't save the world without you. _

_~O~_

While sobbing, he gently placed the note inside the bottle again, holding it for a moment, and threw it to the lake. And as he heard the 'plop', Ron faced away from the lake and started to walk back. He knew this will be the final time he'll cry about that. He needed to get on with his life. He's still seventeen, right? There are things in life that he should learn more about. While walking, the boy reminisced the times he and Kim went through and the events pointing to today's state.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_There I was, w__aiting for a chance._**  
**_Hoping that she'll understand_ _the things I wanna say._**

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_8-year old Kim and Ron in Kim's room_

"R-Ron. Y-You don't have to give me this." Kim shyly said when Ron gave her Pandaroo.

"No big, KP!" Ron smiled

"B-B-But I thought you'll buy the GWA video game you've been waiting for."

"Sha. You know, there may be a thousand video games. But, then again, there's only one best friend. And that's you."

"Aww! Thanks Ron! You rock. I love you so much!" Kim squealed in delight, crushing Ron in her hug.

_"I love you too, KP." _Ron silently whispered to himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_As my love went stronger than before.  
I wanna see her more and more, but she closed the door._**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_12 year old Kim and Ron facing the front of Middleton High. _

"Y-You sure about this, KP?" Ron worriedly asked.

"No big, Ron. Isn't it exciting? We're now in high school!" Kim cheerfully exclaimed.

"Y-Yeah. I'm excited, alright." Ron said, unable to hide his anxiety.

Kim looked at him and questioned "Uh, Ron. What's wrong?"

"Uh... Well... Nothing, KP. Nothing's wrong."

Kim knew Ron was lying. So:

"Come on, Ron. Can you pwease tell me?" Kim said while wearing her famous Puppy Dog Pout.

"NO! Not the... Oh snap. Okay, I'll tell!" Ron replied, making his best friend grin wide.

"K-KP, I'm scared because... because... What if we drift apart in high school? I know it's kinda selfish but I-" Ron said, stammering and breathing heavily. In short, seriously nervous.

Kim cut him off and said "Ron, whatever happens, I'll forever be your best friend."

Ron felt good when Kim put her nads on his shoulder. He asked "Promise?"

She smiled "I promise."

Ron flashed his goofy smile and said "Well then, I guess the Ron man's ready to rock Middleton High!"

Kim chucked and the two entered the school doors.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Why don't she try to open up her heart.  
I wont take so much of her time._**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Kim and Ron at their first Spirit Dance _

"Uh... Kim?" Ron queried.

"Y-Yeah?" She murmured while resting her head on his shoulders.

"Uh... KP, T-Thanks for being my date tonight... Tough it's not a _date _date like..."

"Ron, it's no big." She shushed him.

The blonde was at a loss of words. Hi best friend, also his long-time crush, was dancing with him. He felt his head lighter than usual. He then whispered softly "I love you."

He brought his lips to her hair, seemingly kissing it.

Kim, meanwhile smiled and brought her best friend closer, dancing the night away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Maybe it's wrong to say please love me to 'cause you know you never do.  
Somebody else is waiting there inside for you.  
Maybe it's wrong to love you more each day 'cause I know he's here to stay.  
But I know to whom you should belong._**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Kim and Ron, walking towards their home _

"Just what is your damage, Ron?" Kim irritatingly asked.

"I just feel that Monkey B-"

Ron tried to explain but Kim butted in "Ron! It's _Mankey! _Not _Monkey._"

"Anyways, KP. He's just miles of bad road. I'm telling 'ya."

"And why do you think he is?" Kim asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"W-Well... I... I..." He stuttered.

"Just as what I think so. Ron, give him a chance will ya?!"

"Alright! Okay."

"Good. Well, here's my house. See 'ya tomorrow Ron." She bid before entering their house.

Ron stood there and whispered before continuing his walk:

_"I-I can't tell her I'm jealous of Josh. Sigh"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_I believe what she said to me that we should set each other free.  
That's how she wanted to be.  
But my love went stronger than before.  
I wanna see her more and more but she closed the door._**

**__****_Why don't she try to open up her heart.  
I wont take so much of her time._**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Kim and Ron, before the Junior Prom _

"It's been four freaking months since I dated him, Ron. Why on earth can't you like him?" Kim practically shouted at him

"KP! Look at him. It's obvious that he's only using you." Ron said evenly.

"Oh Puh-lease. He's being sincere to us. You know what? You're only paranoid about-"

"No, Kim. I'm not having some paranoia on a person who can hurt you."

"RON! I told you for the nth time, he's not that bad boy you _imagined. _He's the nicest-"

"Yeah right!"

"Ron, what's your freaking damage?! If you don't explain to me what's going on, I'll-"

"You wanna know, Kim? Huh? I'm freaking mad because I'm jealous! I LOVE YOU KP!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Maybe it's wrong to say please love me to 'cause you know you never do.  
Somebody else is waiting there inside for you.  
Maybe it's wrong to love you more each day 'cause I know he's here to stay.  
But my love is strong and I don't know if this is wrong.  
_****_But I know to whom you should belong._**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"I'I'm sorry Ron. B-But, I can't..." Kim trailed off.

"Oh. Okay. I'll take you home." Ron said woodenly. He stood up, took a taxi cab and went inside it.

The trip became a silent one. Kim and Ron felt too awkward to talk after Kim rejecting Ron. The red head faced him and saw his emotionless face. She was sad to see her best friend hurt. Kim then broke the ice when she said "R-Ron, if there's-"

"No. Don't talk." He quickly cut her off.

"B-But-"

"I said, DON 'T. TALK."

The two remained silent until they reached Kim's house. She went out, took a final glance at his statue face, and walked towards the door.

Reaching his house, Ron payed the driver and silently walked inside the house. His parents were out for his dad's speech at the Annual Actuarial Summit. Ron went inside the room, shut the door, and wept uncontrollably. He was hurt so much, not by any villain, but by his best friend/girl he loves. He curled into a fetus position, and buried his face on his knees. He sobbed

"Why? WHY?! Why can't it be, huh?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Maybe it's wrong to say please love me to 'cause you know you never do.  
Somebody else is waiting there inside for you.  
Maybe it's wrong to love you more each day 'cause I know he's here to stay.  
But my love is strong and I don't know if this is wrong.  
_****_But I know to whom you should belong._**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Returning to the present, Ron sat in front of the house. He must have lost his keys at the park. He slumped down the chair, gazing at the stars that started to appear. Indeed, it was a beautiful sight. Since Middleton was not polluted, one can see some stars clearly without the aid of the telescope.

_"It's beautiful!" _he mused.

And from those shining orbs of light, Ron realized something. He was too preoccupied with his sorrow that he didn't even noticed his surroundings. There are many beautiful things around us but we focus on our bad events, things, etc. And instead of crying, his lips curved upward and slightly chuckled:

"Heh. Guess I'm being an idiot for a long time. If Kim's happy with him, I'll respect that. I can't force her to love me, right?"

Indeed. The night became calmer than expected. And for the first time, Ron sighed in relief. It felt like he was reborn into a new Ron. Felt like waking up on a beautiful weekend morning, or knowing your score was a lot higher than expected. Ron, for the first time in months, smiled.

_"Well, maybe I was wrong." _Ron thought.

He was startled when a feminine voice called him "Hi Ron!"

He looked around and saw the girl he knew. He greeted "Hey!"

She turned around and continued walking. Ron's brain, meanwhile, shouted:

_"Hurry up Ron! This is your chance to redeem yourself! Go with her. I promise, nothing will go wrong."_

As much as he hated talking to himself, he mustered all his strength and went out to call her.

"Hey!... Hey!"

She turned around and said "Ron?"

"Uh... Heh. Sorry about that. But, you know, I was, uh, wondering if... you... I don't know, walk with you?"

"Sure Ron. Be my guest." She happily replied, which made Ron feel a LOT better.

"Milady?" Ron's eyes twinkled as he made a gentleman's gesture, causing the girl to stifle a giggle. She place her arms around his and walked.

The blonde's inner self is now at peace. He has now found someone he can be with. Ron's heart and mind were happy to have this new girl into his life. And as he stared at her icy blue eyes, he flashed his trademark goofy smile. He knew from this point forward, he can redeem his once shattered world. Maybe, she can be the one he'll belong.

* * *

**A/N's: **And there you go! Another sloppy drabble of an angst-y Ron Stoppable._ Haha :)_

This story took place before StD. That's why I use Mankey.

The lyrics were based from the song 'Maybe' by Neocolours. remember: BASED ;-)

Well, here it is, hope you enjoy, 'Til next time! :D  
-kmtdiccion :)


End file.
